There are a multitude of exercising apparatuses that are designed to use the exerciser's body weight as the primary source of resistance. Various exercises can be performed such as push-ups, pull-ups, and "running in place" while supported by the arms. Such exercises have an inherent drawback in that the exerciser cannot alter his own body weight. Therefore, many people do not have the strength to do the necessary number of repetitions that would benefit the cardiovascular system. Further, the effects of gravity can cause undue stress on various ligaments and connecting tissue.
There is a usefulness for an exercising apparatus that permits physical training of the body simultaneously for strength and aerobic activity wherein the user's bodyweight can be appropriately supported at various positions throughout the exercise movement. The present invention provides an exercising apparatus that is disposed in water so that the exerciser is buoyantly supported during exercise.